Neo-Aspect
This article is about the song. For the event, click here |Artist = Roselia |Released = May 2, 2018 |Length = 5:07 }} Neo-Aspect is an original song by Roselia. It was released in their first album Anfang, and was released on May 21, 2018 with the event of the same name. It can be unlocked by completing Episode 15 of Roselia's Band Story. __TOC__ Game Info Audio |Duration = 05:07 |File = }} (Game Version) |Duration = 1:59 |File = }} Video Short MV = Lyrics Romaji= utsukushiki inochi no enrei tsumugareta shirabe umareyuku michi Believe me this is the right way. akari wa doko e kieta？ taguriyoseru yō ni nobasu te wa nan mo tsukamenai mama ikitsugi mo umaku dekizu hieta kuchibiru damarikomu Into( darkness… darkness… ) I feel( loneliness… loneliness… ) Your voice… kokoro no uragawa ni fureta setsuna ( Find a way… Find a way… ) I know( loved one… loved one… ) mō ichi do tsunagō te o kitto kuyashikutte nasake nakutte namida shitatte koko ni iru yo tobira wa akete oku kara I hold you… Beautiful prouder So Beautiful braver So Beautiful brighter hokori takaku (kanadetai) Ah… on stage Sing away！ Sing away！ miseyō arata na sugata o Wo wo wow… kikoenai furi o shite furimukazu ni ita kanjō ni tsubusarenai yō ni to shirazushirazu no uchi ni nomareteku ishi usuredasu I will( go ahead… go ahead… ) This is( destiny… destiny… ) Your eyes… hitomi no uragawa ni tomoru sekai ( Find a way… Find a way… ) You know( brightness… brightness… ) mō ichi do hajimeyō ima kitto tsuraku tatte modokashiku tte tsumazui tatte soba ni iru yo tobira wa akete oku kara I got you… yume ni sotte kotoba ni sotte omoi ni sotte kakeagaru wa (todoketai) Ah… on stage Only one！ Only one！ Megururō anata no kimochi to oto tsubu o hito-tsu zutsu dakishimeru yō ni utau no sonzai Stay alive… Stay alive… shunkan Stay alive… Stay alive… tsuyoku kanjitai yo anata-tachi o kitto kuyashiku tte nasake nakutte namida shi tatte koko ni iru yo tobira wa akete oku kara I hold you… Beautiful prouder So Beautiful braver So Beautiful brighter hokori takaku (kanadetai) Ah… on stage Sing away！ Sing away！ utae！ Wo wo wow… More！ Sing away！ Sing away！ miseyō arata na sugata o Wo wo wow… Sourcehttps://mikannotorange.wordpress.com/2018/05/06/roselia-neo-aspect-english-translation-lyrics/ |-| Kanji= 美しき命の艶麗 紡がれた調べ　生まれゆく道 Believe me this is the right way. 灯りは何処へ消えた？　手繰り寄せるように 伸ばす手は何も掴めないまま 息継ぎも上手くできず 冷えた唇　黙り込む Into(darkness…darkness…) I feel(loneliness…loneliness…) Your voice…心の裏側に触れた刹那 (Find a way…Find a way…) I know(loved one…loved one…) もう一度繋ごう　手を きっと悔しくって　情けなくって 涙したって　此処にいるよ 扉は開けておくから I hold you… Beautiful prouder So, Beautiful braver So, Beautiful brighter 誇り高く(奏でたい) Ah…on stage Sing away！Sing away！ 魅せよう　新たな姿を Wo wo wow… 聴こえないフリをして 振り向かずにいた 感情に潰されないようにと 知らず知らずのうちに 飲まれてく意志　薄れだす I will(go ahead…go ahead…) This is(destiny…destiny…) Your eyes…瞳の裏側に灯る世界 (Find a way…Find a way…) You know(brightness…brightness…) もう一度　始めよう今 きっと辛くたって　もどかしくって 躓いたって　傍に居るよ 扉は開けておくから I got you… 夢に沿って　言葉に沿って 想いに沿って　駆け上がるわ(届けたい) Ah…on stage Only one！Only one！ 廻めぐろう　貴方の気持ちと 音粒を一つずつ　抱きしめるように歌うの 存在　Stay alive…Stay alive… 瞬間　Stay alive…Stay alive… 強く感じたいよ　貴方たちを きっと悔しくって　情けなくって 涙したって　此処にいるよ 扉は開けておくから I hold you… Beautiful prouder So, Beautiful braver So, Beautiful brighter 誇り高く(奏でたい) Ah…on stage Sing away！Sing away！　歌え！Wo wo wow… More！Sing away！Sing away！ 魅せよう　新たな姿を Wo wo wow… |-| English= The dazzle of the beauty of life In this melody that was spun is the path to being born Believe me this is the right way. Where has the light disappeared to? It’s as if I was getting dragged away As my stretched out hand remains unable to grab hold of anything I couldn’t breathe properly as I sang My lips that became cold grew silent. Into(darkness…darkness…) I feel (loneliness…loneliness…) Your voice… The instant it touched the back of my heart (Find a way…Find a way…) I know (loved one…loved one…) Hold hands once more Surely, you feel frustrated, pitiful and you’re crying. I’m here. I’ll hold the door open I hold you… I hold you… Beautiful prouder So, Beautiful braver So, Beautiful brighter With pride held high (I want to play) Sing away！Sing away！ Ah…on stage Bewitch them with your new form Wo wo wow… You’re pretending not to hear You didn’t turn around So wouldn’t get crushed by your emotions In that time, without knowing, Your will got swallowed and has started fading I will(go ahead…go ahead…) This is(destiny…destiny…) Your eyes… There is a lighted world behind your eyes (Find a way…Find a way…) You know (brightness…brightness…) Once more time, Let’s start it now. Surely, even if it’s painful, frustrating Even if you stumble, I’ll be by your side I will keep the door open I got you… Along with your dreams, along with your words Along with your thoughts, running up (I want to convey this) Ah…on stage Only one！Only one！ Go around with this feelings of yours. Each piece of this song, piece by piece, I will sing it like it’s embracing you Existence　Stay alive…Stay alive… This moment　Stay alive…Stay alive… I want to feel you all strongly Surely, you feel frustrated, pitiful and you’re crying. I’m here. I’ll hold the door open Beautiful prouder So, Beautiful braver So, Beautiful brighter With pride held high (I want to play) Sing away！Sing away！ Ah…on stage Bewitch them with your new form Wo wo wow… Source Trivia * This is the first song with Lisa Imai's new voice actress, Yuki Nakashima References Navigation Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Event Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Discography:Roselia Category:Roselia Category:Lyrics